Naruto The Father of Sakura
by GDW311
Summary: This is not a Time Travel Fic. Betrayed by her boyfriend Mebuki becomes depressed until she is helped by an old nemesis of hers and her twin brother Naruto. Not a good title I know. One-Shot. I own nothing.


Mebuki Haruno is walking through the village of Konoha with a state of depression, in spite of the heavy rain she refuses to go indoors as she feels as though the rain mixes perfectly with her mood. The reason for her mood she had just witnessed her boyfriend Kizashi kissing another woman, this has broken her heart as she had honestly felt he was the one but sadly it was not to be. It's not like she has had a great amount of success when it comes to love, for a long time she and many other women fawned over Minato Namikaze, she being more vocal than others when it came to professing herself as the future Mrs. Namikaze, sadly that to was not to be as he had fallen for a spirited red haired Kunoichi named Kushina Uzumaki.

Knowing that Kushina was stronger than her Mebuki decided to move on, that was when she met Hizashi. Now Kizashi wasn't as good looking as Minato, but his kind and cheerful personality more than made up for it, at least she thought he was kind but if he was so kind then why was he playing tonsil hockey with another woman.

"Mebuki?" A feminine voice asks breaking Mebuki out of her thoughts.

Mebuki looks and sees Kushina staring at her in shock and worry.

"Dear Kami what are you doing out here in this weather, and with no umbrella or raincoat?" Kushina frets.

Mebuki is confused she wasn't close to Kushina by a long shot, and had in fact tried to bully her when they were younger due to Minato liking her. Kushina takes a closer look at Mebuki and notices her bloodshot eyes.

"Have you been crying? Where's Hizashi?" Kushina asks.

At the mention of Kizashi Mebuki's eyes begin watering, but she refuses to cry in front of Kushina, who had stolen Minato from her. Kushina who was living a perfect life with the most handsome and caring man in Konoha, who was a candidate for Fourth Hokage, along with Orochimaru and Naruto Uzumaki the twin brother of Kushina and Jinchuriki of the Kyubi.

However as Mebuki fights to keep the tears from spilling, Kushina's genuinely concerned face breaks Mebuki's dam.

"Oh Kushina!" Mebuki exclaims lunging at Kushina and wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

Kushina is shocked as Mebuki weeps onto her shoulder, eventually Mebuki falls unconscious. Kushina then makes the decision to take Mebuki to her house.

(Scene Break)

Mebuki wakes up in a strange room, at first she is confused but then remembers what happened. The sound of a door opening makes her look to see Kushina entering the room.

"Good your awake." Kushina says.

"Where am I?" Mebuki asks.

"Well after you fell unconscious, I brought you to my house." Kushina answers.

"Why so that you could see me in more pain?" Mebuki asks heatedly, she doesn't really mean to be bitchy, but she did used to be quite nasty to Kushina when they were younger, so this was the perfect way for Kushina to get payback.

Kushina is affronted by Mebuki's attitude.

"Hey is that anyway to repay someone who helped you?" Kushina asks.

Mebuki looks down a bit.

"Sorry it's just... I used to be a total bitch to you when we were younger. So why would you help me?" Mebuki asks.

Kushina sighs.

"Your right you were a total bitch to me, until I became to strong for you. Besides we Uzumaki are always willing to lend a helping hand regardless of a person's past. So tell me what happened, that made you take a stroll on a rainy day without an umbrella or raincoat?" Kushina asks.

Mebuki debates about whether or not to answer, before deciding to tell her. It's not like it could make things worse. Mebuki then tells Kushina about Kizashi cheating on her, Kushina being a powerful woman who dislikes unfaithfulness is properly enraged by this, as Mebuki talks it feels like a bit of weight lifts from her chest it feels good to talk about it. Once Mebuki finishes she feels Kushina's arms wrap around her in a hug.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kushina asks letting go of the hug.

"I dunno, I suppose I could give him another chance." Mebuki states.

Kushina frowns at this.

"What? Why? He doesn't deserve you." Kushina says.

"Kushina, I don't really have much luck with guys so I'm not going to push away the one guy who's taken a genuine interest in me, though if you think I'm not going to put my foot down with him you've got another thing coming." Mebuki says.

Kushina giggles at this but internally she is still frowning.

"Well if you need help putting him in his place, just ask." Kushina says.

"Thank you." Mebuki says.

A few minutes later Kushin is escorting Mebuki out of the house, when she tries to walk out however she bumps into someone. Looking up Mebuki locks eyes with a violet eyed red haired male, Mebuki's face flushes since the man before her is highly good looking equal to Minato Namikaze. It's only after a few seconds that Mebuki recognizes him as Naruto Uzumaki, of course she could be forgiven for not recognizing him right away since he has changed alot since she last saw him when they were kids. Back at the Academy he was shy and introverted so he passed by most people's notice, and though he was talented it wasn't anything compared to Minato. He also wasn't that much of a looker when compared to Minato, but now she was seeing him as an adult and she had to admit puberty hit him like a freight train.

"Mebuki what are you doing here?" Naruto asks.

Mebuki is once again shocked the Naruto she remembered was a stuttering mess.

"I invited her over to talk about something." Kushina says lying.

Mebuki is grateful for the lie. Naruto looks at his sister suspiciously but let's it go. Mebuki's stomach then growls, making her blush.

"Sis you weren't going to send Mebuki away hungry were you?" Naruto asks.

"I didn't realise she was that hungry." Kushina says.

Naruto sighs.

"Mebuki I insist you stay for dinner." Naruto says.

Mebuki is once again shocked the Naruto she remembered wasn't this assertive.

"No I couldn't impose." Mebuki says.

"Like I said I insist." Naruto says grabbing her hand and leading her to the dining room.

Mebuki tries to protest while her face heats up from Naruto's forcefulness.

Kushina shakes her head following the pair.

"By the way where's Minato?" Kushina asks.

"At the Hokage Tower beginning his Hokage training." Naruto says.

Mebuki and Kushina become shocked by this.

"Minato is going to be the next Hokage?" Kushina asks in shock.

"Yep." Naruto says.

"Your not upset about not getting the position are you Naruto?" Mebuki asks.

"Nope and if I had been offered I'd have turned it down." Naruto says.

"Why?" Mebuki asks.

"I'd be bored to death sitting in that office day in day out." Naruto says with a chuckle.

Kushina also chuckles and a light smile graces Mebuki's face. Naruto then forces Mebuki into a seat and Kushina sits besides her, Naruto then goes into the kitchen to start cooking. Despite her earlier protest Mebuki is really hungry so she decides to stay for food.

"He's different from what I remember." Mebuki states.

"Yeah he has changed a great deal, mostly thanks to Lady Tsunade being his Sensei and beating the shyness out of him." Kushina states.

"I haven't even seen him in the village since graduation." Mebuki states.

"Well he has been around the village, but since he made Chunin the Council were pressing for him to be sent out on constant missions due to him being a Jinchuriki. The only reason he's here right now, is due to the lack of higher tier missions since the end of the war." Kushina says.

Mebuki nods.

"By the way how much control does he have now?" Mebuki asks having heard that Naruto had quite a bit of control.

"He actually has perfect control making him a perfect Jinchuriki." Kushina states.

Mebuki gapes at her in shock. A pleasant smell suddenly makes its presence, it makes Mebuki's and Kushina's stomachs growl.

"What is that smell?" Mebuki asks.

"Smells like a curry." Kushina says.

"Damn He can cook as well as being good looking, he must need a stick to beat away all the girls." Mebuki says absent mindedly.

Kushina is startled by what Mebuki says, before internally grinning like a cheshire cat.

"So you think my brother is good looking?" Kushina asks.

Mebuki blushes not realising she had spoken out loud.

"Well I mean he's quite easy on the eyes, but..." Mebuki trails of.

"If your worried about other women, he's away so often that not a lot of other women know who he is." Kushina says.

Mebuki is slightly relieved to hear this, suddenly the door to the kitchen opens and Naruto walks in pushing a trolley with three plates full of curry on.

"Dinner is served." Naruto says imitating a waiter.

Mebuki and Kushina both chuckle at this, Naruto then places a plate in front of Mebuki and Kushina before taking the third plate for himself. Mebuki takes a bite of curry and her tongue explodes in a variety of flavors, not able to help herself Mebuki digs in with gusto, getting a chuckle from Kushina.

Eventually the three finish their food, once they've finished Mebuki decides to leave. Before leaving Kushina tells Mebuki that she was welcome there anytime.

(Scene Break)

Mebuki enters her house and goes up to her room, opening the door she sees a sight that fills her with rage. Kizashi is in their bed with the slut he was snogging earlier.

"THAT DOES IT." Mebuki screams.

Kizashi and the slut look over and both pale at seeing an irate Mebuki.

"YOU KNOW I SAW YOU BOTH EARLIER PLAYING TONSIL HOCKEY AND THAT MADE ME SAD, BUT I WAS WILLING TO FORGIVE YOU. HOWEVER SEEING THE PAIR OF YOU IN OUR BED TOGETHER HAS MADE ME REALIZE THAT YOUR NOT WORTH IT, WE'RE THROUGH KIZASHI IF YOU COME NEAR ME AGAIN I WILL HURT YOU BAD." Mebuki screams at Kizashi.

Kizashi tries to protest but the look in Mebuki's eyes stops him cold. Mebuki grabs her stuff and leaves for Kushina's house.

(Scene Break)

Kushina opens her door wondering who is calling at this time, upon opening she sees Mebuki with some stuff. Sighing Kushina knows what happened and she invites Mebuki in.

"I take it you and Kizashi are through?" Kushina asks.

"Yep I only caught the bastard in our bed with that slut." Mebuki rants.

"Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you like." Kushina says.

"Thank you Kushina, I'll try not to stay long." Mebuki says.

"Mebuki you can stay here. As. Long. As. You. Like." Kushina says.

Mebuki sighs not wanting to argue, it seems the more confident an Uzumaki was the more insistent they were, and Kushina had confidence in spades. Kushina leads Mebuki into the sitting room, where Minato and Naruto are having a game of Shogi. Despite trying to move on from her crush on Minato, Mebuki couldn't help but blush seeing the man, he has gotten hotter with age. Mebuki though couldn't steal Minato from Kushina, for one he only had eyes for Kushina, for two she couldn't betray Kushina's kindness like that.

"Mebuki your back. Was my cooking that good? Naruto jokingly asks.

Mebuki blushes and looks away.

"Mebuki and Kizashi have had a falling out, so she'll be staying here for the time being." Kushina says.

Both men nod and return to their game, Kushina and Mebuki both observe the game which ends with a close victory for Minato.

(Scene Break)

A few weeks have passed since Mebuki has come to live with Kushina and her family. Trying not to be a freeloader Mebuki tries to help out as best she can, which the others are grateful for. During these few weeks Mebuki and Naruto have grown slightly closer, Mebuki wouldn't say she was falling in love with him, but she was definitely feeling an attraction toward him. Naruto to was starting to feel a certain attraction toward Mebuki, but he tried to suppress those thoughts not wanting to take advantage of a woman still getting over heartbreak.

Kushina who has been observing the pair discreetly sighs, wondering what more she could do to get the pair together. Minato knowing of Kushina's plan has been trying to dissuade her, saying that the pair will find their way on their own.

A few days later Naruto and Mebuki are in the house on their own, Minato is with Hiruzen training and Kushina is out shopping. Mebuki has decided to cook herself and Naruto a meal, while Naruto is training. Once food is done Mebuki goes to inform Naruto, when she spots him training however all thoughts of food go out the window. For Naruto is training shirtless with sweat glistening his toned body, making Mebuki blush furiously and her lady parts to become slightly wet, she stares at him with drool dripping out of her mouth.

Naruto then sees Mebuki looking at him with a red face and drool, and blushes himself knowing what caused that reaction.

"Mebuki." Naruto says.

The sound of Naruto's voice is enough to snap Mebuki out of her daze. Mebuki wipes away the drool and fights down her blush, while also trying to calm her lady parts down.

"Lunch is ready." Mebuki says traces of a blush still present on her face.

Naruto puts his shirt back on, before heading of to eat with Mebuki. The two eat in an uncomfortable silence, whenever one would try to start a conversation they would just stutter before giving up.

" _Dammit Mebuki your acting like a civilian school girl with a crush, I know your still recovering from the arsehole, but you won't move on if you don't take this chance."_ Mebuki thinks to herself.

Sighing and steeling her resolve.

"Naruto can I ask you something?" Mebuki asks.

Naruto looks at her before nodding.

"How do you feel about me?" Mebuki asks.

Naruto becomes nervous at this question.

"Well how can I put this, when we were kids and I first met you I thought you were quite pretty but your attitude left a lot to be desired..." Naruto says bluntly.

Mebuki's shoulders slump at this, once again being reminded about how much of a bitch she was.

"...But in the time since then you've changed quite a lot, you're a lot more humble now than what you were, plus while you were pretty before now you've become quite beautiful." Naruto says.

Mebuki's face heats up again.

"Now it's my turn. How do you feel about me?" Naruto asks.

Mebuki sighs as she should've expected this.

"Well back at the academy, you were so shy and introverted that you past under the notice of many people..." Mebuki says.

Naruto had actually forgotten how shy he used to be and mentally thanks Tsunade-Sensei for literally beating it out of him.

"...And though you had talent, you were often outclassed by Minato. But now you've changed you're a lot more assertive and confident, plus you've become one of the hottest guys in Konoha." Mebuki says with a bit of a blush.

Naruto blushes as well.

"Well Mebuki would you consider going out to dinner with me?" Naruto asks.

Mebuki is startled by the question.

"You mean like a date?" Mebuki asks.

"Um yes." Naruto says.

Mebuki thinks about it for a moment before nodding.

"Okay when?" Mebuki asks.

"How about tomorrow evening." Naruto suggests.

Mebuki nods. Unknown to the two Kushina had overheard their conversation, she was happy that the two had taken the initiative on their own, but she was a little sad she couldn't use her idea now.

(Scene Break)

And so Mebuki and Naruto began dating, at first the two were quite nervous on these dates, but over time they became more comfortable with each other. A couple of years later the two were wed.

Nine months after their wedding Mebuki is holding in her arms, hers and Naruto's daughter whom they've named Sakura. She has her mothers pink hair though it has mixtures of red from the Uzumaki Clan, she also has two whisker birthmarks on her cheeks due to her father being the Kyubi's Jinchuriki.

Mebuki cannot believe how happy her life is right now, as a child she dreamed of becoming Mrs. Namikaze, when she realised that wasn't going to happen she became content to marry Kizashi, then she found him with another woman and thoughts of her having a happily ever after vanished from her mind. Yet here she was happily married to a loving man, with a beautiful daughter.

The door to the room opens and a pregnant Kushina enters, she takes a good look at the sleeping Sakura and squeals about how adorable she is. Minato also enters and congratulates Naruto on the birth of his daughter, Sakura Uzumaki daughter of Naruto and Mebuki Uzumaki.

 **AN**

And that's where I'll leave this, now for a challenge request, make a story out based of this fic, remember Naruto is Kushina's twin brother and the Jinchuriki of Kurama not Kushina, He's also a perfect Jinchuriki and was taught by Tsunade.


End file.
